Un Arma Letal
by Patricia y Aylin
Summary: que pasaría si después de mucho tiempo te despiertas y eres temido por todos, ya que te consideran un arma peligrosa y tu padre solo te quiere utilizar para sus malévolos fines.


Declaimer: los personajes de naruto no son míos ¡Ok!

Sumari: que pasaría si después de mucho tiempo te despiertas y eres temido por todos ya que te consideran un arma peligrosa y tu padre solo te quiere utilizar para sus malévolos fines.

Tamiko = significa (Niña extraordinaria) como ya saben este personaje no aparece en el anime, ni en el manga lo cree solo para hacer algo diferente y darle un poco de sentido a mi historia, espero que les guste, aguardaré por los reviws

**Un arma letal**

En la aldea de la Hoja, siempre han tenidos secretos muy bien escondidos, armas tan peligrosas que en las manos de las persona equivocada que podría llevarlos a la destrucción, por eso nadie debe enterarse de su existencia, solo el Hokage y un grupo de ambus saben la historia de esta arma, oculta en una cámara subterránea en la que siempre se está vigilando a Tamiko…

Esta será tu nueva misión, espero que no haya ningún tipo de problemas Shikamaru, y lleva contigo a Ino y a Chouji para que salgan un rato ya que Asuma está ocupado en otra misión… no te escondas y ya sal Yamato ¿qué es lo que quieres? –la voz de la lady Hokague sonaba muy serena ante la presencia del ambu y este rápidamente decidió mostrase

Bueno ya me voy, para terminar lo más rápido con esta misión que es todo un fastidio- el nuevo Chuunin salió del lugar caminando con su pereza muy común en él

Que es lo que sucede… Yamato a que debo tu presencia en mi oficina, espero que no sea a traerme malas noticias

Lamento decepcionarla, pero es justamente eso lo que le traigo, malas noticias y muchos problemas, deberá venir conmigo lo más rápido posible… Tamiko ha despertado…

La cara de Tsunade estaba totalmente desencajada sus ojos se abrieron mientras sus pupilas se hacían muy pequeñas, la mujer no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando, no ahora que toda estaba mejorando para la aldea

Vámonos que rayos estas esperando llévame a ese lugar quiero verla de inmediato- lady Tsunade aún no podía creerlo

¡Andando!... fue lo último que dijo Yamato antes de desaparecer de la oficina sin dejar rastro alguno; por fin llegaron a una parte bastante inaccesible en el bosque y entraron en una pequeña abertura que tenía un árbol que a simple vista no era nada sospechosa como quien dice "el mejor secreto es el que no se esconde a simple vista", dentro del tronco y sobre el suelo se encontraba una pequeña puerta metálica y muy pesada, a todo esto Tsunade nunca había ido a este lugar y pensó que no era posible que algo así existiera frente a las narices de la aldea y no se supiera nada

Sígame… es por aquí- la voz de su guía la saco de lo que estaba pensando para afirmar con su cabeza y bajar por una escalera muy empinada, cuando por fin llegaron al fondo un túnel hecho de piedra solida seria el canino que debían recorrer -Tenga mucho cuidado y solo pise donde yo lo haga- esa fue la advertencia del ambu que conocía el lugar como la palma de su mano recorrieron el lugar pasando varias sendas pero su camino estaba trazado y no tenían tiempo para estar haciendo turismo interno, después de tanto andar por fin llegaron ante unas enormes puertas de acero que contenía grabado un símbolo muy extraño nunca antes visto por la 5ª kage sin más la puerta fue abierta y dentro de esa cámara se encontraba un laboratorio con equipo médico muy complejo, ambus custodiando el lugar y médicos especializados

-Qué bueno que ya llegaron, espero que nadie los haya seguido… eso no sería nada bueno- dijo Haruyuki un joven con bata blanca mientras se acercaba a los recién llegados- descuide nadie nos siguió estoy completamente seguro- a lo que el científico solo hizo una leve sonrisa- ahora bien sígame Lady Hokage tiene que ver a Tamiko a despertado después de tantos años en coma… y no sabemos qué hacer con ella el solo hecho de pensar que se entere el Akatsuki o el mismo Oroshimaru se entera que ella sigue viva… hará lo imposible para tenerla bajo su precepto otra vez y eso sería terrible para todos los países no solo para nosotros.

-Ya sé todo esto, pero que tiene ella que la hace tan poderosa… -la rubia se acercaba casi sin parpadear a un tanque lleno de agua y que dentro contenía a una jovencita de cabellos largos y tan oscuros como la noche que cubría su rostro- ella está un tanto confundida y dudo que pueda cavilar bien por eso no es un peligro… en este momento –le informó el cientifico

Cuando ya estuvo frente al tanque para observar mejor a la chica no pudo evitar asustarse ante un movimiento brusco que dio Tamiko dejando ver sus ojos completamente dilatados negros en su totalidad sin ninguna expresión que evidenciara sus sentimientos que en esos precisos momentos estaban tan revueltos, aunque los que estaban pendiente de ella juraban que en su estado no tendría control de su mente estaban total mente equivocados, que no se pudiera mover tan fácilmente era normal, como no estar un tanto atrofiado después de tantos años suspendida en un tanque lleno de una solución especial y tubos pegados para poder respirar entre otras cosas para mantener sus signos vitales en buen funcionamiento…

_¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Qué hago aquí?... ¿Quiénes son esas personas?... y ¿mi padre?... ¿Por qué me veo tan grande?... ¿para qué son estos tubos?... ¿quién es esta mujer?... ¿Por qué no me puedo mover más rápido? Y ¿Qué día es?... -_todas estas preguntas pasaba una y otra vez por su cabeza

-Aun no me has contestado… ¿Qué la hace tan peligrosa? Haruyuki, ¿acaso es una pregunta tan difícil?

-En realidad no Lady Tsunade, lo que la hace tan peligrosa es que desde muy pequeña experimentaron con ella yutsus prohibidos haciéndola generar un **kekkei genkai**único y muy peligroso y a su corta edad ya lo había utilizado a la perfección… y es copiar todos los kekkei genkai, y así mismo los genyutsu y ninyutsu.

-mmm… ¿a qué edad precisamente te refieres?

-Bu… bueno a la edad de 7 años señora ya han pasado 12 años desde ese entonces que la creyeron muerta

-Y las cosas deben seguir tal cual están, lo siento mucho por ella, sé que no tiene la culpa, pero no nos podemos arriesgar a que la usen para destruirnos… manténganme bien informada desde hoy, quiero que me comuniquen todo lo que tenga que ver con Tamiko y no la traten como una cosa, entendido ella es solo una chiquilla que no sabe lo que le ha pasado…- Yamato y Haruyuki no podían hacer más que solo afirmar con sus cabezas y esperar para ver lo que sucedería más tarde

-¡Lady Tsunade!... venga de inmediato Tamiko ha reaccionado por completo y la tienen en una cámara distinta y…y… exige respuestas, Haruyuki teme que se pueda poner de mal humor y pueda escaparse o hacerles daño al equipo especial…

-Vaya si que ha reaccionado rápido solo han pasado 4 días desde que despertó y ya se maneja así de bien como para amenazar y exigir… es sorprendente – decía la rubia aún sentada frente a su escritorio con su rostro perdido en sus pensamientos…

-Lady Tsunade que hace, ya tenemos que irnos, esto es urgente… ¿Qué no ve?

-Si ya voy – así se levanto pesadamente de su asiento como si nada estuviera pasando…

-Más vale que me digan dónde está mi padre, no creo que a él le guste mucho enterarse que me tenían aquí escondida… ¡le diré que me raptaron! y él se vengara de ustedes -la chica de ahora 19 años gritaba como lo hacía con los seguidores de su entonces amado padre se podía decir que su mente no iba con su cuerpo, era un descuadre total…

-Que es todo ese escándalo, estoy cansada de estar con ese papeleo y me llaman para tratar con una chiquilla mal educada, que se podía esperar con un padre como el que tenias –era la Hokage que hacia su entrada al lugar

-¿Donde está mi padre, que hago aquí y quien eres tú?...

-Mmm dónde está tu padre… no tengo ni la menor idea esa serpiente es difícil de acorralar – las palabras hicieron sonreír a la chica que ahora mostraba una mirada particular tal cual como la de su padre – y lo que haces aquí… en realidad nada hasta ahora nunca te habías movido y estas personas te estuvieron cuidando, ahora lo último, pero no menos importante yo soy Lady Tsunade la 5ª Hokage también conocida como una de los Sannin – esta última palabra hizo reaccionar a la chica, pues la rubia no era cualquiera, era como su padre – ¡jah!... a mí no me interesa que seas una sannin, yo lo que quiero es salir de este lug…

-No, no lo creo, no puedes salir de aquí te diré un secreto, si tu sales de este lugar mucha gente mala te querrá para ellos y como tú eres una buena niña les harías caso sin rechistar, lo malo es que eso le haría daño a muchas personas y no podemos permitir eso, pero para que veas que no soy mala y que te quiero como una sobrina te enviaré a un maestro estas ya bastante grandecita y estas perdida en muchas cosas… de acuerdo…

-Pero que le pasa, yo no quiero clasecitas de nada, quiero irme de este lugar, que no entiende o será que tú eres la que necesita las clases…

-Óyeme bien mocosa el que después de tanto tiempo te despiertes más alta no te da derecho de hablarme así y si no quieres problemas es mejor que trates con respeto a todas estas personas, ves a esa chica de allí (apuntando a Shisune) ella e Iruka serán tus maestros desde hoy entendido… **¡ENTENDIDO!** –la chica estaba asustada nunca antes alguien se había atrevido ha hablarle de esa forma y por otra parte Shisune no sabía bien lo que había sucedido en ese lugar, 1º le hablo como una niña a Tamiko y le dice que es como una sobrina para ella, acaso podía sentir eso en tan poco tiempo y luego le pone una regañina, para de ultimo hacerla maestra a ella y a Iruka que ni se encontraba por allí, todo era tan confuso

-¡Shisune!... ¿Qué haces allí parada? Ya andando haz lo que tengas que hacer –fue lo último que pronuncio la 5ª Hokage.

Al día siguiente Shisune buscó a Iruka para decirle sobre su nueva asignación como maestro y le relató todo lo correspondiente a Tamiko para que no hubiese problema alguno al momento de enfrentase con esa chica, que al parecer no quería nada más que salir de ese lugar. Pasaron las semanas y así mismo los meses, el trabajo de sus 2 profesores había dado frutos, al principio se resistía a hacer caso, pero con el tiempo comprendió que era lo mejor, le había tocado madurar drásticamente aunque de vez en cuando se le salían algunas niñadas sin que ella pudiese evitarlo, ya con todo lo que había pasado cumplió 20 años y su deseo era…

-¡Hola Tamiko! Y feliz cumpleaños… a ver te trajimos una torta para que celebres con todo el equipo que esta siempre contigo… ¿te gusta?

La chica se levanta de su cama y camina con aburrimiento hacia la mesa donde reposaban los vasos, el pastel y otras cosas que le había traído Iruka –si es muy lindo el dulce…

¿Te pasa algo Tamiko? –pregunto Shisune algo preocupada pues su alumna era un poco más "alegre" por lo general

n… no… no es nada… solo quería saber… si "mi tía" Tsunade vendrá hoy…

-Pues claro que sí, de hecho ya llegue, que te puedo decir vengo celebrando desde mi oficina – la rubia traía ya rosadas las mejillas y hablaba de forma extraña – al escuchar a su Tía Tamiko no pudo evitar sonreír

-¿Para qué me querías ver?... ¡eh!

-Lo que pasa es que quería pedirle el regalo más especial que podría recibir y solo usted me lo puede conceder

-mmmm y ¿Cómo cual sería ese deseo?

-salir de aquí para vivir como una persona normal y…y prometo servir a Konoha con toda mi lealtad, también quiero seguir aprendiendo, pero sobre todo limpiar mi nombre, aunque yo no he hecho nada malo

- mmm vaya que difícil-decía mientras se serbia un poco de su elixir favorito – Shisune, Iruka que opinan sobre lo que ha pedido mi sobrina, creen que esté lista para salir y vivir con el resto de los ciudadanos

-yo apoyo a Tamiko, la creo preparada, se ha tenido que acostumbrar a cosas que nunca había hecho y no consideraría peligrosa su salida de este lugar – decía optimista su maestro

- ¿y tú, qué opinas?- refiriendo se a Shisune

- pienso lo mismo que Iruka, ahora ella es una Gennin, pero tiene que seguir su entrenamiento fuera, en este lugar tan pequeño no podría avanzar satisfactoriamente…

-si ya entiendo… bueno tu deseo se hará realidad, con ciertas condiciones

-las que sea, yo las cumpliré, solo dígame cuales

-bueno no quiero problemas, ni peleas, te reportaras conmigo en las mañanas, tardes y la noche antes de irte a tu casa, estarás bajo mi mando todo el tiempo y harás pequeñas misiones para que las personas te vayan conociendo y por ultimo cambia esa vestimenta ponte algo más colorido, pareces un vampiro así de pálida, con ese cabello negro largo y esas ropa negra, eso no causarías la impresión indicada

- yo dije que lo que sea y lo cumpliré…ahora si quiero pastel – Tamiko se veía súper entusiasmada, bueno lo que podía proyectar con sus ojos fríos, pero en el fondo se podían ver llenos de alegría.

Ya cuando todos se iban la hija de Orochimaru decidió preguntar sobre cuándo podría salir, pues tenía que buscar donde vivir, a lo que le respondieron que esperara las instrucciones y que ellos se encargarían de todo para que no tuviese problemas.

Tamiko ya es tiempo, han venido por ti – le informaba Haruyuki al otro lado de la puerta, la cual se abrió rápidamente

¡De verdad!

-oye acaso pensabas que yo no cumplo lo que digo – decía en forma de reproche su maestro

-Bueno entonces vámonos… de una buena vez – repondio Tamiko

Al llegar a la que sería su nueva morada se sentía plena, no podía creer que por fin estaba fuera y podía ver otros colores, más que el simple blanco que había en el laboratorio donde vivía

-Esto es excelente me encanta este lugar

-Qué bueno que te haya gustado ahora descansa, porque más tarde tienes que ir a reportarte con Lady Tsunade entendido- dijo mientras le apuntaba hacia la oficina de la Kage – no vayas a faltar, se puntual y no eches tu libertad condicional a la basura… bien ya me voy, reposa – luego desapareció en una cortina de humo.

Ella recorrió todo el lugar y acomodo las pocas cosas que tenia, ya veía que tenía que trabajar para comprar las cosas que le hacían falta, pero eso sería con calma ahora descansaría, hasta este momento nadie de la aldea fuera de sus maestros y el equipo de científicos la había visto y recordó que Tsunade no quería problemas, así que decidió quedarse quieta, pero no pudo evitar recordar la figura de su padre y preguntase

- ¿dónde estaría? y ¿qué estaría haciendo? y ¿por qué no quieren que yo me acerque a él, acaso sería capaz de hacerme daño… a mi?... no lo creo, recuerdo que una vez me dijo que cuando yo creciera él estaría en mí y yo viviría en él, aunque nunca entendí bien que significaba eso y kimimaro que será de él -/-, me imagino que sigue con mi padre y que debe ser un hombre muy guapo, pero que tonterías pienso ¡hmp!, ya es tarde tengo que ir con mi tía, es hacia ese lugar… pero no quiero que la gente me vea, aunque sería mejor salir de eso de una buena vez y que se acostumbren a verme, iré por la vía principal –así que salió de su apartamento bajo las escaleras e hizo lo que había planeado, los que por allí caminaban estaban asustados por su parecido a Orochimaru y se quitaban de su camino – pero que rayos les pasa- se preguntaba ella por el comportamiento de pánico que tenían muchos

-¡Orochimaru, detente allí de inmediato! –le ordenaba la voz de un hombre mayor con cabellos blancos- ¿Cómo pudiste llegar tan lejos?, pero eso no importa yo te detendré y ¡mírame cuando te hablo! – Tamiko no tuvo de otra más que dar la vuelta para responder

-lo siento señor, pero no soy Orochimaru, ahora con permiso tengo que reportarme con la Hokage - siguió su camino como si nada

-crees que te voy a creer eso, tu reportándote, dime de quién es ese cuerpo ahora, pobre chica eres un degenerado –esto último confundió a Tamiko y decidió acercase a Jiraiya para decirle

-yo no soy Orochimaru, pero él es mi padre y voy con mi tía Tsunade a reportarme, tengo que hacerlo 3 veces al día y esta es la primera y no debo llegar tarde, pero si prefiere corroborarlo puede seguirme- ella se alejo del hombre para seguir su camino ahora más deprisa pues el tiempo se le había acortado por la interrupción del señor.

-¿Orochimaru tuvo una hija?

Al llegar a la oficina de Tsunade toco la puerta para avisar su presencia y dijo su nombre, para luego recibir la orden de que podía pasar

-Llagas a tiempo, que bien y como te la has pasado

-por ahora tranquila

-Tsunade, es cierto lo que me dijo esta chiquilla –al parecer esa palabra le molesto a Tamiko y lo miro con algo de desprecio- que es la hija de Orochimaru

- sí, es cierto eso

-¿desde cuándo sabias esto?

-hace un año y ya no molestes… Tamiko acércate un momento y firma aquí, harás esto cada que vengas no debe faltar ninguna firma y si en grado caso llega a faltar una debes tener una muy importante excusa de otro modo tendrás tu castigo

-abuela Tsunade y ahora a quien está regañan…- los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de par en par no podía creer lo que veía – maldito Orochimaru, donde está Sasuke y más vale que me digas la verdad, ¡de veras!

-Naruto ya tu también cállate quieres haz algo productivo y deja de molestar a los demás

-Tía Tsunade… ¿ese es su nieto?- pregunto confundida la chica

-¡cómo te atreves a preguntar tal cosa… él no es nada mío! ¬¬

-oigan que es lo que está pasando aquí –Naruto pedía a gritos una respuesta y para que dejara de fastidiar se la iban a dar…

Desde aquellos primeros días de Tamiko fuera del laboratorio ya habían pasado 5 meses y la gente empezaba a acostumbrarse a la presencia de Tamiko entre ellos, hasta que un día…

Vaya, vaya está información le gustará mucho al lord Orochimaru, el parentesco es enorme estoy seguro que se trata de ella, sin duda desechará al Uchiha en cuanto sepa que ella aun se encuentra viva – una risa ronca no se hizo esperar y como una sobra se desvaneció del lugar…

Lord Orochimaru, tengo una muy buena noticia, sé que esto le va a encantar- decía Kabuto barajeando entre sus manos una fotos

-buenas noticias… pues empieza a hablar

-como dicen por allí las imágenes valen más que mil palabras –su vasallo estiro su mano para entregar la evidencia y cuando su líder la tuvo entre sus manos no pudo evitar sorprenderse

-Es… jajajaja, mmm… parece que llego la hora que se encuentre con su querido papi – dijo con su típico tono de voz irónica – no lo crees Kabuto…

Estoy completamente de acuerdo mi Lord

Dos semanas después…

-Tamiko, tendrás una misión fuera de la aldea con Iruka y Jiraiya, ellos te informaran lo que debes hacer- ordenaba la Kage

-Entiendo…

-Ahora fuera de mi oficina, tengo trabajo que hacer y papeles que leer.

Ya en la entrada de Konoha le dieron las instrucciones y le previnieron de muchas cosas, aunque ella fuese un genio de la batalla, habían personas mucho peores que ella allá afuera

-Por lo que más quieras no te alejes demasiado- le pedía encarecidamente su maestro

-_vaya solo a Tsunade se le ocurre un equipo tan extraño como este, pero sé que lo hizo para la protección de ella_ – pensaba el viejo pervertido- bueno, bueno ya andando quiero salir de esto lo más pronto posible

-yo opinó lo mismo anciano, ya déjense de tonterías ustedes 2 y vámonos- les dijo Tamiko ya cansada de perder su tiempo en tonterías

- ¬¬ _vaya si que se parece a Orochimaru y más cuando quiere dar órdenes esta chiquilla malcriada_

Salieron de la aldea por varios días, se suponía que tenían que regresar con buenas noticias en una semana. Al tercer día de viaje ya en la tarde decidieron acampar en el bosque y Tamiko les dijo que tomaría una ducha en la cascada que quedaba muy cerca y que no se tardaría mucho…

-Regreso en un rato y ¬¬ no quiero fisgones- decía mirando solamente a Jiraiya

-Como si alguien te quisiera verte a ti toda paliducha, mocosa

-^.^ ya cálmense ¿quieren? – pedía Iruka

- ¬¬++++++++++++* ya regreso – fue lo último que dijo antes de retirarse, lo que ninguno de ellos sabia es que de hace un rato estaban siendo espiados y su blanco era la única fémina del equipo; cuando Tamiko que acercaba cada vez a la cascada sintió que alguien la seguía

-Quien quiere ver a una paliducha como yo ¡eh!... viejo sin vergüenza – ella pensaba que la única persona que la seguía era uno de los sannin y no se equivocaba

– maldita sea te dije que no quería fisgones o ¿acaso no sabes que es lo que significa?

-Descuida querida- la voz se escucho como un eco en la cabeza de Tamiko, no podía ser él, pero sin duda nunca olvidaría ese tono de voz tan particular cual serpiente, pero era mejor asegurarse…

-¿Quién rayos eres? Ya más vale que hables ahora si no quieres que te vaya peor

-Jejeje- la risa ronca salió de su boca- pero que grande esta, ya hablas como toda una adulta y yo que creí tu muerte… hija mía – después de esa frase decidió mostrarse confirmando todo lo que pensaba Tamiko

-Pa… padre- de inmediato bajo le cabeza en forma de reverencia – disculpe mis palabras… pensé que era

-Tranquila… lo que hacías era lo correcto, tu no sabías que era yo -mientras decía todo esto se acercaba a su hija que aun miraba el suelo- pero ya todo está bien ven vámonos a casa – dijo sujetando el rostro de ella entre sus manos

-Creo que no puedo… tengo una misión muy importante y es la primera fuera de la aldea, debo regresar y firmar el registro con Tsunade

-¡¿Qué?...pretendes regresar a ella aldea que te tiene como una presidiaria… tú no has hecho nada malo como para hacer ese tipo de cosas

- se los debo ellos me salvaron la vida y por eso ahora estoy viva…padre

-Ellos nos separaron, recuerdas que seriamos uno solo y que tendrías gran poder y libertad, con ellos no tienes nada y si te salvaron la vida fue solo una estrategia para tenerte de su parte… apuesto que te han contado cosas malas sobre mí

-sí, así es…

-patéticos, solo porque no quieren ver la verdad de mis actos… yo ayudo a los marginados a superarse y ellos lo que hacen es desecharlos, tu veras la verdad a través de mis ojos

-¿donde están… Jiraiya y mi maestro? – pregunto al percatarse que aun no habían llegado a ese lugar a buscarla

-Ellos están un tanto ocupados… ahora sí, ven con tu padre a casa

-¿A donde crees que vas Osochimaru y sobre todo tú Tamiko? – la voz los detuvo cuando apenas empezaban a andar

-pero mira quien llego, mi gran amiga Tsunade te doy las gracias por cuidad de mi hija ahora yo me encargaré de ella, así que puedes estar tranquila

- yo no necesito que nadie se encargue de mi ya estoy muy grande, como para eso

-tienes toda la razón, pero tu mundo está a mi lado –le respondió Orochimaru

- no lo escuches, solo quiere manipularte para sus sucios propósitos- alego la rubia

-jajajaja Tsunade mide tus palabras… en todo caso si fuese cierto lo que dices, tú la quieres para lo mismo… utilizar a mi niña

-ya basta… parecen unos niños peleando a ver quién se queda con el muñeco y por eso prefiero quedarme sola… sin Konoha y sin ti padre

-no sabes lo que dices… tu y yo tenemos que estar juntos para siempre lo recuerdas – el hombre serpiente jalo con mucha fuerza a su hija para llevársela, él no dejaría nunca que se les escapara ese contenedor tan preciado para él y creado con ese solo propósito y ahora que había regresado su obra de arte no la dejaría ir aunque fuese a la fuerza, así que le dio un golpe fuerte a Tamiko dejándola inconsciente

**-¡NO TE LA LLEVARAS!** – Tsunade empezó a seguirle el paso a su ex compañero, tampoco quería ser muy dura porque podía lastimar a la chica – maldito Orochimaru ella no quiere estar contigo, ella le pudo acertar un golpe que lo mando directo al suelo…

-déjala si no quieres que te mate ahora mismo -amenazó la Kage

-eso nunca lo haré mi adorada Tsunade…

-¿qué quieres con ella?... **¡RESPONDE!**...

-bien te diré da igual… ella nació para ser mi mejor contenedor, al contrario de lo que muchos piensan ella si fue planeada… por mi – en esos momentos Tamiko abria torpemente sus ojos, pero podía escuchar a la perfección – y a medida que iba creciendo experimente con ella para hacerla casi invencible, solo yo le puedo dominar, por eso me tuve que tomar la molestia de venir personalmente… ella entenderá que para que su querido papi siga viviendo ella debe morir esta vez, pero por mí y para mi ese es su propósito en la vida…- los ojos de Tamiko se abrieron tan grande como pudieron al escucha todo eso que su procreador había dicho

-eres un maldito Orochimaru- le increpó Tsunade, pero eso ultimo no lo escucho él pues uno de los kunais de Tamiko se estampo con toda su ira en el corazón de esa escoria que tuvo como padre, ella giro su arma dentro del pecho del hombre que no hacía nada pues el dolor y la sangre que salía de su boca no lo dejaban reaccionar, miró por última vez a la persona que le tenía que da su vida y sucedió todo lo contrario, en su último aliento de vida solo pudo hacer una sonrisa muy deteriora y decir

Ta… miko…

Ya han pasado 2 años desde que fui secuestrada por Orochimaru mi propio padre y de su muerte a causa de mis manos, un día como hoy supe toda la verdad, pensé que seguiría sola, pero ya no más, esta es mi historia, yo soy Tamiko vivo en Konoha, este es mi lugar favorito y sobre todo… es mi hogar.

**FIN **

Escribí este porque un amigo me dijo que le gustaba los fic más sangrientos, este no lo considero gore, pero es el primero que hago con algo de drama… espero que les haya gustado y recuerden **REVIWS**

Sin más se despide Aylin.


End file.
